


The Love That Haunts Me

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Haunting, Heavy Angst, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supernatural Elements, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: In the year 1840, their love was as forbidden as it could be but that didn't stop at Charles and Erik from loving eachother. That's until a unfortunate event accord that would change Charles' life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Crimson Peak Fan Art.   
> Set in Victorian England.

In early years of 1840, London had busted its doors open with the bustling screams and chatter of locals. Children weaved pasted their parents and the horse and carriage passed with ease. Amongst the crowd, a young man, in his early twenties had smiled happily at another, a taller man who tipped his hat at the other.   
"Fancy seeing you here Erik, it's been quite a while since I last saw you," said Charles Xavier, a first-class citizen who had a reputation as being one of the richest men in all of London. Erik smiled.   
"you seem to always keep surprising me Charles, say you know what I'm looking forward to the party of yours tonight, it would be a good opportunity to talk business and.." Erik paused, his hat brought to his side and has gotten an inch closer to his old friend. Charles laughed nervously and pressed his hand against Erik's chest.   
"not here" his whispered, pulling back but still smiled as Erik nodded.   
"that would be wonderful and speaking of business, you wouldn't mind walking with me back home will you, I do want to talk to someone other than myself" Charles laughed harder as Erik nodded in agreement and so without the need to let it slip the two men walked together.

Charles Xavier had known Erik for years, a man of nobility and bravery and had found common ground with him since they met. Charles grew close with Erik and soon their relationship developed into something more than friendship. It was during that night when Charles had invited Erik for dinner and his smile grew when Erik walked in.   
"I'm so glad you can make it my friend, dinner just stared"   
Charles guided Erik to the dining room, it's long table filled with the finest meals from roast chicken and mash as well as the helpful serving of the finest wine that Charles had to offer.   
"all the way from France," Charles said pouring Erik another glass.   
"Oh stop it, Charles, poor Mr Lehnsheer here doesn't need a lecture" laughed Raven who was Charles sister had adored the most. Charles mocks his sister who teased him back.   
"I don't really mind, I love your lectures my friend Xavier," said Erik before sipping the rest of the wine. The rest of the night was filled with cheers and more laughter, many talks about business at the factories and Erik getting a promotion; Raven had talked about her day with the ladies, Angel and Moria.

The clock on the mantlepiece rang at ten o'clock in the even and raven had yawned with sleepless.   
"you better get to bed my dear," said Charles taking his sister's hand to kiss her on the cheek.   
"you are probably right, well goodnight gentlemen"   
"sweet dreams my dear Miss Xavier"   
Raven laughed bad pecked Erik on the cheek as well before claiming the stairs to bed. Charles stared silently at Erik for a while before saying a word.   
"so. what do you..." Charles barely got the words out of his mouth before he was being pulled forward, his lips pressing tightly around Erik's. As they kissed Charles at first wanted to shout but he soon kissed back; it was a soft kiss that seeped into his soul and into his heart that made a thousand sparks fly hight above him. He had never felt like his before not even when he first kissed Moria under the mistletoe at Christmas three years ago but this was different, it was passion, it was chemistry.. it was love. Erik and Charles finally separated taking heavy breathe, Erik blushed and so did Charles.   
"I'm. I'm so sorry" cried Erik releasing Charles' hand where he had escorted himself out and into the darkness. Charles soon reasoned with him, talked to him and explained his burning feelings. Erik ran for the embarrassment of not being accepted but Charles didn't care and so it becomes their little secret, a secret of a passion for love and happiness. Charles became closer to Erik, staying by his side and never letting go as their secret is safe as long as nobody finds out. Never and Never.

They arrived at Charles home having talked plenty about their day and when the street was empty of people or animal Charles pulled Erik down by his collar and kissed him with the same passion as always.   
"I love you" whispered Charles his arms around his new profound lover.   
"I love you too" replied Erik kissing Charles delicately on the top of his head. As they enter his home Charles' stomach dropped dragging his heart with him as he heard very familiar voices coming from the drawing room.   
"Charles? Charles is that you dear?"   
Charles' mother and stepfather had come to visit and it didn't seem to be accepted within Charles and Raven only that Kurt Marko is not family; Charles quickly removed his arm around Erik's and proceeded to move into.  
"hello, mother," he said in a slightly disappointed tone. Marko grunted and growled at Charles.   
"don't speak to your mother with that tone"   
"I wasn't" protested Charles as he walked closer to Erik. Kurt and Sharon caught Erik's attended and both had asked the same question.   
"who is this gentleman?"   
Charles smiled a bit and introduced Erik to them.   
"this is Erik Lehnsheer, my business partner at work"   
"and where do you work?" asked Sharon her hands weaving a slim cloth in the air.   
"I work in factories Mrs Xavier" Erik replied and smiled making him feel in place.   
"well me and Mr Lehnsheer will be heading to my room now to talk about the business plans for new rail and factories in London's industrial estate"   
"well have fun dear, remember the charity ball starts at nine at noon, you could ask Mr Lehnsheer to come if he wants to" called his mother and Charles nodded patting Erik on the back and leading him up on his bedroom.

Charles lead Erik in shutting the door behind him as they settled down. Once the door was closed Charles rushed to Erik and wrapped him tightly into a tight hug, squeezing Erik as tightly as his arms could reach.   
"That was close, I'm sorry for that awful introduction," said Charles resting his head on Erik's chest. Erik combed his fingers into Charles' hair as he lifted his chin with a finger kissing him on the lips again.   
"you don't need to apologize for my dear, you are fine, you are safe, you have me and I you. I love you, I'll love you forever, now let's get ready for the party, I want you to introduce me to all your friends" said Erik softly. Charles laughed and so do Erik before they kissed again as they prepared for the party that awaited them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The men upstairs had prepared themselves for the Charity Ball. The Ball would take place within the Grand Ballroom where the tens of thousands of guests would gather to raise money for the children of London today; a charity that Charles had proudly set up.

"Charles you look stunning my dear" Erik said as he kissed him on the cheek as Charles changed into his finest suit, laced with a waistcoat and a fine black jacket on top. Charles smiled and let Erik kiss him all over.   
"aren't you going to get change?" asked Charles turning around wrapping his arms tightly around his middle.   
"I'm already changed" laughed Erik before he kissed him once more this time on the lips. During their kiss, Charles had a shocking thought race to his mind.  
"what?"   
"it's just that. it's just that we can't dance together remember"   
The smile on their faces dropped but Erik just pulled Charles tighter.   
"we don't need to, we can dance now if you want" asked Erik as he slowly placed Charles' hands on the right positions.

Charles laughed and quickly stepped out to put the recorder on as it blasted a slow melody. Charles and Erik danced and danced until a knock on the door made them stop immediately.   
"Charles? Charles, it's me, Raven, the Ball is starting now and the mother wants you downstairs to greet the guest"   
"Okay, give me a second"   
Charles laughed and kissed Erik again on the cheek before leaving the room just as Erik could say I love you. The dance had begun with the slowest dance possible and when Charles has gotten down Raven pulled him by the arms and twirled herself around him.   
"my dear brother, come and dance with me, I've got to show you to someone who I think you'll find very interesting" Raven cried out screaming amongst the loud crowd. Charles was pulled to what only seemed to be a young woman in a floral dress coming down to her ankles. Her hair flowing in curls and a face full of make-up.

Miss Moria MacTaggert was standing before him as raven pushed him forward.   
"I'll leave you to it then- Ah Mr McCoy.." Raven walked off leaving Charles and Moria in an awkward moment alone surrounded by family, friends and complete strangers.   
"I'm so sorry for wasting your time. I.," muttered Moria bit was stopped by Charles, he took her hand and kissed her cheek like any gentleman would do. Moria blushed.   
"care to dance?" asked Charles as he held his hand out for her to take but deep down in his heart he knew that it was breaking him in the inside for he couldn't dance with Erik his true lover. But what choice did Charles had when his society wouldn't accept such a monstrous act. He went along with it anyway. Erik spotted Charles dancing elegantly with another person, a woman, he had thought this would be the case and for that Erik could only watch as his lover danced with someone else.

Erik had always wondered why he was left so alone but when seeing Charles for the first time it was clear to him that being alone was not an option. A life with Charles is the best thing he could have ever dream of and yet looking at him now it seemed to be slipping away. Erik kept watching and watching until there was a moment when they had locked eyes and just as Charles caught his lover's eyes Erik had disappeared. Charles slowed down and stopped at the same time making Moria stop too and dared not ask what was going on. She dare not spoil the ball nor stop the richest man in London.   
"will you excuse me, I have to sort something out"   
"no problem, I.."   
"thank you" he kissed her on the cheek before running out of the ballroom looking for Erik, leaving Moria by herself, alone.   
"Erik, Erik! Mr Lehnsheer, where are you?" called Charles as he searched for his lover until he spotted a tall man in the courtyard standing out on the balcony looking at the moon.

Charles crossed the courtyard and stood by his side.   
"beautiful moon isn't it?" said Charles was a smile.   
"it sure is" replied Erik smiling his shark-like the smile that Charles so adores.   
"Um... I'm sorry about what happened, I.. I.."   
"Oh, Erik but why? you know I love you, you know that I'll never leave you, you are the only person who doesn't run away from my talks of business and academics" laughed Charles as he took Erik's hand squeezing softly. Erik squeezed back finally looking at Charles as he took hold of his face and pulled him into another kiss, a kiss that Charles told himself self that no one can replace. The mood shined high above them as they kissed and danced the night away wanting this to last but as though they were pulled back into reality Moria came out and called for Charles. The two of them broke away quickly just as Moria found them.   
"Oh hello, Mr Xavier I was wondering if you would like to come with me, I'm having dinner tomorrow with my family at Westminster it would be an honour if you come," she asked, her hands knotting itself upon each other. Charles bit his lips knowing how much Erik means to him but it hurting Moria's feelings would mean a bad reputation.

Charles looked desperately at Erik for answers but Erik just nodded and so Charles taking a deep breath as he did smile and walked slowly towards Moria kissing her on the cheek. But despite Erik's approval it didn't seem right, it didn't seem okay and this made Charles uncomfortable but he will do anything to make Erik happy even if it is letting go. Moria smiled and kissed him back on the cheek squeezing his hand before leaving pulling Charles with him. Tears stained him as he watched the love of his life being pulled away by someone else. Forever and always they say, but Erik just smiled awkwardly as he walked away from it all.   
"I'll always love you, Charles Francis Xavier"   
and he disappeared into the darkness hoping for Charles to come back. Back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage rocked from right to left as Charles looked desperately from the window. He had been dragged to a dinner party by his sister who shirked at the excitement of a dinner party with her friend of hers. 

"could you at least be more cheerful looking Charles, it's a once in a lifetime and don't you dare spoil this for me," said Raven waving her fan cooling down her face as the sun blazed through the air around them. He smiled and faked a cheerful look before turning back to imaging being with Erik, alone kissing him on his bed... maybe. This thought ran like crazy in his head just as the carriage entered Westminster, it had parked by the gates as the coachman gotten down from his platform and opened the door to the right. He helped Miss Xavier down as Charles let himself off walking alongside Raven. Moria was waiting for them by the doorsteps as she waited patiently for the Xavier's to arrive, she waved at them not wanting to sound spoilt.   
"Ohh I'm glad you could make it, it's such an honour to have you here," Moria said, her hands still waving as Charles and Raven arrived beside her.   
"well thank you for inviting us, it's such a pleasure to be invited to a beautiful home my dearest Moria" commented Raven as she walked alongside Moria but for Charles, he nodded and walked behind them as they entered.

Mrs and Mr MacTaggert greeted Charles and Raven with equal arms guiding them through their home. They began to continue their tour when one of the servants called that lunch was served; they agreed and walked the siblings towards the dining room.   
"Mr Xavier I'm glad you could stay over for dinner, I'm very excited to tell you that our dear Moria here has been talking about you none stop so it's a great honour for your presence today"   
Charles just nodded and quickly changed the subject just as they got seated. They chatted about the factories and the next step in the evolutionary state of developments but like always Charles paid little attention as his mind drifted off towards being with Erik. His heart and mind working endlessly at trying to find Erik, to drown out their constant nagging but what had caught his attention and taken him by surprise was when Erik's name was mentioned.   
"I must say your business partner... Mr...?" asked Mr MacTaggert.   
"Lehnsheer, Erik Lehnsherr," said Charles responding to his lack of understanding.   
"Oh, him.. well I must warn you that being with a man like that could damage your reputation. Have you tried finding a different partner Mr Xavier?" he asked as though it was the most offensive thing he said where Charles had clenched his hands tightly turning his knuckles white as snow.

Charles wished he hadn't come, he wished so desperately that Erik was here to comfort him and so for this, he sat up from his seat and asked to be excused.   
"I must be off, there's been a call for a meeting downtown, I must be off and I'm dearly sorry for missing the dinner party," he said before leaving without saying goodbye, not to the parents, not to Moria and not even his sister Raven. He rushed through the halls, passed servants and out the door before anyone else could stop him; Charles ran not stopping for the coachman as he asked him if he needed a ride. He ran as fast as he could trying to ignore the people he ran into, he only wanted to be with Erik, to kiss him, to hug him, to lay his hands in his hair and kiss him all over. He had turned the corner before he bumped into someone that was closer to home than he thought.   
"Charles?"   
"Erik?"   
Chase smiled lifting his head high to see it was Erik. He smiled and gotten to his feet wanting to hug his boyfriend but the public eye maybe watching as so he dared not risk it. Chase just patted Erik on the back.   
"how often do we bump into each other, I'll never know" laughed Erik taking Charles by the shoulders.   
"I'm guessing it must be fate" replied Charles as he walked side by side his lover; they chatted for a while, they asked questions and wanted to kiss each other so badly it began to hurt their hearts. The two gentlemen arrived back to Charles' place before Erik quickly took hold his hand and pulled himself closer.   
"why did you leave?" he asked.   
"what are you talking about?" asked Charles knowing what he meant.   
"I'm serious Charles, you need to go back, you got to set up your reputation and make Moria happy, make your family happy, for Raven.."   
Erik looked deeply into Charles' ocean blue eyes that reminded him so much of the sea; he kissed Charles on the cheek tasting the salt of his tears.   
"I.. don't want to, I don't want this. I.."   
Erik cut him off, he placed his forehead on Charles'.  
"if not for the whole of London.. do it for me," he said kissing Charles now on the lips. It was sweet and tender and juicy to the touch, Charles kissed back and pulled him closer as they kissed passionately.

That kiss was a promise, a secret they share and it will be kept locked away knowing they can't be without each other.   
"please go back" whispered Erik and before Charles knew it he was being pulled to the nearest carriage and called for Mr Xavier to be taken back to the MacTaggart household. Their eyes met before Charles was back staring out the window waving goodbye not nor forever to his one true love. Once back to the household he dared not enter Charles was met with a forceful hug from Raven whose worried expression told him everything he needed to know.   
"where have you been?! I've been looking for you. Mr and Mrs MacTaggert has told me you had to run for a meeting.. oh never mind, you are here now and just in time for the dinner service" said Raven pulling Charles back into the home. There inside Raven made him apologise for his rude exit and was made to deals with Moira for the next hour or so, she barely had anything interesting to say but all he managed was a nod and a shake of his head to understand her monotone voice.   
"isn't this just wonderful Charles?" asked Moria pulling her arms around his own and once more his simply nodded as the dinner went by.   
"we must be going. I've got.."   
"nonsense Charles, the MacTaggert's generously offered us to stay here for a night, isn't that an amazing idea?" squealed Raven again with full excitement. The thought of staying was a night are for sure, the thought circulating his system as his mind suddenly shutting off, his heart slowing down and for some reason, Erik seemed to be the last person he had on his mind before everything and everyone around him faded to nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

The time Charles woke up, it was alright nightfall, the moon shined again from the window. He awoke with his heart bearing fast wondering why he was still here and how much of his life will he pay to be with Erik. Speaking of Erik, Charles wondered what could Erik be doing, where is he now and what could he possibly be thinking but that all seems to disappear when the door to the bedchamber opened and entered Moria. Charles smiled to assure her his kindness and she too smiled in return suggesting a kind gesture as Moria moved forward sitting on the edge of his bed, in her hands was a glass of water.  
"here, I thought you needed a drink"  
"thank you"  
Charles took the drink and sipped the water. Moria moved closer until their faces touched and as though he could read her thoughts Charles moved further away knowing what her intentions are but her hands slowly touched his own as he placed the empty glass on the bedside the table.  
"I've always had my eye on you Mr Xavier, always smarter than any man I've ever meet" she laughed moving her hand closer, tightening her grip, moving face closer to his before their lips touched.

Moria kissed Charles' lips, expressing her love and affection that Charles did share. He barely had any feelings for his woman but there was no escaping and the feeling of betrayal entered his heart. Charles looked desperately for help, an escape but he was trapped and so he gave up and kissed back. They kissed and kissed and then they just pulled away, they let go without a word. The two of them sat there in silence before the sound of Mrs MacTaggert rang through the halls.  
"I.. I must go," She said before getting up to leave. She disappeared through the  
door as though she never arrived. Charles waited until she was lost in the halls until the heavy oak door was closed before Charles finally let the stream of tears run from his eyes, his lips trembled and his mind and heart grew with guilt and betrayal as his promises are broken. Charles screamed through the pillows and for once the anger he had held so tightly onto was unleashed and had taken the glass and threw it at the wall smashing it into many pieces.

He didn't sleep that night, the thought was too much, he twisted and turned into his sleep trying to find a way to explain this to Erik. Charles had cried in his sleep trying to figure out how would Erik would love him again if he finds out for he loves Erik, he loves him more than anything else in the world and no one can replace him. Because why on earth would he replace Erik in?. In the morning, Charles gotten up early despite his lack of sleep and quickly gotten changed and ran to the dining room where breakfast was ready served. He ran quickly and had told one of the servants that he needed to go home and to tell his sister not to worry and off he went again as he called for a carriage to pick him up, to take him home. When he arrived home, however, Kurt Marko and his son Cain was standing by the door.  
"what's going on? I want to speak to my mother" asked Charles as he walked the steps of his own home. Kurt gave him a malicious grin and walked closer to him.  
"I'm sorry my dear boy but your mother passed away"  
This news gave Charles the fear that he was hiding all this time.  
"no...no this can't be true!" said Charles dismissing the fact but he later found out it's all true and somehow knew Kurt and his good for nothing son had something to do with it.  
"So, with that I'm sorry but you no longer staying here, after your mother's death she gave me the house," Kurt said facing Charles now face to face.  
"What about Raven? where would we go?" Charles asked about the anger in his voice, rising slowly now. Kurt and Cain laughed as they moved closer to Charles.  
"well you better find somewhere else than Charles, you and your sister are no longer welcome here" replied Cain pushing Charles our of the way.

By the time Charles broke the news to his sister Raven, they both began to cry. The home they once shared is no longer theirs and for once the thought of losing someone is harder than it looks. Charles already lost his father and now his mother, he couldn't bear to lose anyone else he loves, especially those he loves the most. They headed back to the MacTaggart household as they welcome them back as they brought them tea, something to eat but Charles wasn't hungry, he wasn't in the mood. He let the tears fall and removed his jacket to let the air through allowing him to relax better. He barely smiled not even when Raven tried to cheer him up but it barely worked, nothing worked. By the second nightfall, Charles decided to visit an old friend leaving them behind; he walked from Westminster to the other side of London and by halfway the rain rolled in soaking Charles from head to toe. He ran faster until he finally arrived at his destination and as fast as he ran he knocked on the door and who should answer was.  
"Erik.."  
"Charles? Charles, what happened?" He asked and as he asked Charles stopped him by wrapping his arms around his waist. Erik managed to close the door and once closed Charles cried harder, he screamed louder.  
"Charles. Charles, what's the matter?" Erik asked softly taking his hand and kissed it.  
"Mother. She.. she is dead" cried Charles as Erik lead them to the sofa in the living room.

They sat by the open fireplace as Erik listened to Charles' worries and problems, he snuggled tightly with Charles, comforting each other along the way.  
"I'm... so sorry" whispered Erik kissing Charles' head. Charles, for the first time finally smiled.  
"no it's okay, I'm the one that has to be sorry"  
"what for?"  
Charles told him about Moria and the kiss but Erik stopped him and whispered something that made Charles smile grow.  
"I'm not mad, this is something society wants from us but we brake the boundaries of society because our love is stronger and it's unbreakable... because I love you, Charles," Erik said taking Charles' chin and kissing him passionately on the lips. The kiss was tender and sweeter than Moria's kiss, this kiss was love, real love and as their kiss went on Charles' pain left his body, his mind and his heart. Maybe tomorrow would be better as Charles and Erik slept on the sofa, their arms around each other's waiting for the next day to come.


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral was held close to Westminster Abbey, where Sharon Xavier married her first husband. Charles decided on where to rest his mother and chose the one thing that made her happy the most which were to but buried with their father and so her wish was granted. The ceremony went as smoothly as possible, the prayers were made and Charles and Raven took their stand to make their final eulogies before their arms embraced each other. After the funeral Charles stayed where he was as the tears rolled down his face, his suit wrinkled with his tears and for once it seemed to all come together that bad thing always happens to him but at least he has Erik. Erik came afterwards to check upon Charles and soon the tension starts to mount when he came knocking at their door; Erik knocked with posture and confidence.   
"may I help you?" asked Cain who so happens to have answered the door. Erik smiled politely as he looked pass Cain's humongous body.   
"I'm looking for one Mr Xavier," said Erik proudly but Cain looked at the man in front of him and with a wave of his hand he simply told Erik the truth.   
"he doesn't live here any longer now leave or I'll call the police on you" he cried out as Erik just stared at the man.   
"I will not leave sir for I'm a friend of Charles and I demand to see him at once!" screamed Erik stepping closer this time towards Cain, he moved closer and closer before they were face to face on the steps of the grand mansion.

The two men stared at each other just as Cain pushed Erik back. Erik stared at him more closely his brows pointing downward in anger but he composed himself in time but wasn't quick enough as Cain with his tough hands took Erik by the collar of his jacket backing him up the wall. Cain with his other hand gripped his neck tightly squeezing a little, his fingers threatening to choke him to death.   
"I'm warning you Lehnsheer, stay away or I'll make you suffer" whispered Cain his hands kept holding him tighter. Erik was on the verge of collapsing as Cain shook him harder but Erik felt like he had an upper hand as he swang his arm around but Cain dodged the bullet and pushed Erik back. He hit the back of the brick wall hard, and so hard that Erik felt blood seeping from the back of this head and as he tried to regain what was happening Cain was standing in front of him with a fighting smile.   
"you wished you never came here Mr Lehnsheer"   
Erik closed his eyes fearing the worst.

Charles had begun packing his things as Raven did the same.   
"I can't believe they would do this, this is our home, this where we belong" cried out Charles his eyes staring blankly out of the window. Raven sighed stopping what she was doing and sat beside her brother.   
"we have no choice Charles, this is the only way"   
Charles smiled at this moment as he kissed her forehead. They began to repack just when the maid came in with a hurry, her breath sort and rough.   
"Marilyn, what's the matter?" asked Charles looking very confused and concerned for the maid.   
"I'm so sorry to bother you sir but it's Mr Cain Marko. I found him with Mr Lehnsheer sir and there was blood. I had to tell you sir" she said hastily. For a moment Charles and Raven's barely heard a word but soon the pieces came together. The words Mr Lehnsheer, blood and Cain was all Charles could make out making his eyes widen with fear and pain. Raven knew instantly what Charles knew and there at the moment Charles and Raven ran for the doors.   
"thank you for telling us Marylin," Charles said before he and Raven exited the room they ran and ran towards the main entrance.

By the time they arrived Cain had been held back by police, Kurt was screaming at another and thereby the wall was Erik with his bloody face and bruised lip. Cain surely does know how to pick a fight. Charles ran to Erik's side but with the eyes of the police and the doctors nearby, he barely had the courage to touch his face or cry. He just stared at the body that laid before him, the pain never goes away, a man to touch where it hurt the most and had confirmed Charles' worst dream.   
"will Mr Lehnsheer be alright?" he asked the worries escalating rapidly in his heart continued as the doctor broke the news.   
"He'll be alright but will need rest. A place to stay away from the city would do, get him patched up that's all" he replied answering the questions inside Charles' head.   
"I..I just thought that he could say with us... me and Raven. There's a country home that out grandfather gave to us. a home outside the country" said Charles biting his lips hoping for a yes.

The doctor looked at Charles with much confusion but just nodded in his request.   
"Okay, but let's get him checked out first," he said and Charles agreed. Raven went with him away from the crime that was Cain, they watched as Cain was arrested and Marko watching his son be taken away and the rage and fury that fuels his heart. Charles looked deeply into Erik's unconscious faces, the dry blood still upon his face but he knew that they'll make it out alive with all the love and need they want. Charles l knew that of course and made a promise to Erik, to his lover and for that no promises shall be broken because breaking it so would have grave consequences if not kept and so as a keeper of his words Charles just imagined him and Erik together probably meeting Queen Victoria but most of all they are together. Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

They had arrived well at the country manor far away from the city. It was a large mansion home where its walls were covered well with ivy but it was a home that surely both he, Raven and Erik could stay for the rest of their lives. Erik was cleared by the doctors and had rested for the rest of his time in the country.   
"is he going to be alright?" asked Raven her concern was as comforting to his ears and he simply nodded with a smile reassuring her everything was going to be okay. Charles watched as Erik slept that night, his hand touching Erik's own trying to comfort his lover and before it was time for his own sleep he kissed Erik goodnight.   
"Goodnight my sweetheart" he whispered before going away back to his own bed with only Erik on his mind.

3 Years Later

They had been in the library for days on end and by this time since Erik's recovery, Charles stayed by Erik's side. Charles had read him every book in the room and for that Erik kissed him in return.   
"I think you've already read that book dearly," said Erik moving closer to Charles kissing him gently on the back of his neck. Charles smiled and accepted the kisses before he turned around and him on the cheek.   
"I know and it's my favourite"   
"what is about?"   
Charles explained and Erik listened and kissed some more. The library had become their private place, it had become their place to kiss and be themselves where no one can judge them.   
"I love you"   
"I love you too"   
Charles wrapped his arms around Erik resting his head on his chest breathing in his scent and for Charles, it was the best feeling he had to offer to express his emotions to his lover.

They spend every night and day there they could besides Raven had gotten married to her suitor Hank McCoy.   
"I like this manor needs something," said Charles and with that, he took Erik's hand and pulled him from his sitting position. He pulled him out of the door and ran with him across the empty hallway filling it with their screams of laughter and cries of joy. Erik twirled Charles around kissing him as they did and it felt good to the touch, they continued until they gotten to the grand staircase where Charles let go. He stood proud of himself and out of breath, he smiled and ran to the top looking down at Erik his one and only.   
"and will you my prince Erik be here to take me to dinner?" asked Charles playfully looking gleefully at his lover waiting for him to reply with this answer.   
"of course whatever you say love" and he ran up the stairs lifting Charles as he did and as though it was a miracle the sunlight shone brightly upon them through the high window.

Their life was like a fairytale, the manor being their little castle off in the country. Charles would play chess in the courtyard or in the living room where once in awhile Erik would let Charles win.   
"you always let me win" laughed Charles.   
"I love you that's all... checkmate," said Erik with a laugh harder than Charles' as he won the game. Charles shook his head but didn't mind as he sat by his partner by the fire thinking of nothing else but each other.   
"Erik?"   
"hmmm"   
"Erik promise me to love me forever"   
Erik stared at Charles and looked him deeply in the eyes the way the blue shined through.   
"but Charles I already do" and so Erik kissed him again wanting to make this last forever not wanting this moment to be taken away and at last there was peace.

Charles and Erik did everything together and only broke apart whenever Raven and her husband came for Christmas or birthdays. Raven never questioned why Mr Lehnsheer stayed for this long and carried on like he was a long childhood friend.   
"Mr Lehnsheer, it's very nice to see you," she said hugging Erik before doing the same with Charles, she introduced them to Hank who by the look of him was a very well educated man. They began dinner which Charles was happy to prepare and after a glass of several classes of the finest wine Raven began to tell them about her honeymoon, about how they went to France and German.   
"I've got relatives from German," said Erik smiling a while before taking another sip of his wine. Raven and Hank looked at him for a while but Erik confirmed them all about it and it happened to be perfectly well for him to tell.   
"that was a very interesting Mr Lehnsheer and I'm so sorry to have heard of your parents like that, very tragic," said Raven softly with the purest sympathy she could muster.   
"it's nothing to worry about" replied Erik and not before long Charles showed them the guest bedroom and after the walls were quiet Charles and Erik went to their rooms and held each other close.   
"what's the matter?" asked Erik.   
"I..I just don't want to tell Raven about.. about us," he said out loud.

Erik ran his finger down Charles' cheek and kissed him well on the lips. His pain eased at this warm touch and kissed back.   
"I'll be with you always. Nothing more nothing less, I love you, Charles, forever and always" whispered Erik between their kisses. They slept well that night and even they both had dreams of growing old together, married and unafraid of the world around them because they knew deep down that society will never accept them and that's fine for their love is unbreakable, nothing can stop it from sailing into the night fighting all those who stood in their way never giving up. They go off the edge of the world for each other and for that their hearts will go on.


End file.
